


The Hapes Clause

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Courtship of Princess Leia - Dave Wolverton
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV character believes it's real, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rough Sex, Staged Dubcon, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover As Prostitute, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: To secure a strategic alliance Leia has married Isolder, the crown Prince of Hapes. When footage emerges of Leia on an undercover mission, Isolder is shaken by what he sees. But are things really what they appear to be?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, Isolder/Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Fenn Shysa, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Hapes Clause

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine originally posted to an erotica site, reposted here upon request.

“Are you certain you wish to be alone, my prince?”

“Yes, yes.” Isolder ignored Astarta's scowl. “I'm sure it's nothing.” His bodyguard turned and left, her disapproval palpable. Isolder returned his attention to the holorecording chip laying on his desk, and had less success ignoring his own sense of foreboding.

In spite of their best efforts, his security division could tell him nothing about it. It had arrived anonymously last night, was scanned extensively for explosives and toxins and finally given to Astarta to give to him. A generic slip of flimsy accompanied it, with “private and confidential for the husband of Leia Organa,” printed on it.

A slight frown creased his handsome face as he thought of his new bride. She'd been very...distracted of late. He could sense something was wrong, but Leia insisted everything was fine. Everything should be fine, shouldn't it? She was his queen, he loved her with all his heart, and even if her own feelings were a little more reserved, she always treated him with respect. She was born to rule the Hapes Consortium, anyone with one eye and half a mind could see that.

If he had any complaints at all, it was that she continued to act an a consultant for some of the intelligence operations of the Alliance. Leia argued passionately that they needed her help during this crucial time, and she was not putting herself in any danger. Isolder eventually accepted this, reasoning that after years of being in the trenches with the rebellion, perhaps she was finding the isolation of the palace a difficult adjustment.

It still stung a little, watching her traipse off happily to some undisclosed location for a security briefing, to know that he wasn't a part of that life. Maybe things would be different when they had children. Surely she would want to stay closer to home then.

Isolder picked up the chip, turning it absently over in his fingers. He snapped it into the small projector on his desk and watched as the image came to life. It was a lavishly furnished room, with pale peach walls and tall, arched windows draped in yellow gauze. Outside the windows he could just make out an entirely different sort of view, one of heavy gray smog and battered, industrial buildings.

The camera was mounted high in the corner, like a security camera. In fact, there was a time stamp on the recording. “Lomika Lomah,” it read. “CAM4 STAN 16:27.” He paused the recording and searched for “Lomika Lomah” on the net. His discomfort increased when he realized Lomika Lomah was a whorehouse on a seedy quadrant of Kuat. Why would someone be sending him security camera vids from a whorehouse?

In the recording, a petite, dark-haired female entered the room, and Isolder sat up in recognition. Hadn't Leia mentioned some reconnaissance work on Kuat? It was undoubtedly his wife, even though her hair was crimped and teased, held back from her from her brightly painted face with a slender gold band. She was wearing a skimpy white satin tunic that tied on one shoulder, gathered in at her slender waist with another gold band. Thick gold cuffs decorated her wrists and ankles, catching the light as she reached up to place a small device behind a wall sconce.

Isolder began to laugh. Had someone actually thought to threaten him by sending him a recording on his wife infiltrating a brothel and planting bugs? Maybe he would show the recording to Leia and they could share a good laugh about it. What had been her mission on Kuat? It seemed she'd told him something about it.

Oh yes. Some data tweaker named H'avm Bur Elek, formerly employed by the Empire and now on the run with a bunch of stolen government data. Rumor had it he was trying to buy protection in the dark corners of the outer rim.

In the recording, Leia knelt and then bent over to place a bug behind the leg of a narrow brocade sofa, her short skirt riding up the backs of her thighs and hugging her ass.

Isolder felt himself getting hard. Maybe she could be persuaded to wear such an outfit to bed. That would certainly be...inspiring. He imagined how easily that slippery little shift would slide off her body, leaving her in nothing but a few bands of gold.

He was lazily touching his cock through his clothes when Leia jumped as if startled, scrambling to her feet as two figures entered the camera's range. His arousal died quickly as he leaned forward, staring hard at the image in front of him. Mandalorians. He'd seen them before, from a distance. He knew their distinctive helmets and their reputations as amoral mercenaries. The two men were in caught up in conversation as they walked in, giving Leia just enough time to throw herself down on the sofa and look as innocent as a whore could look.

“I don't like the man,” the taller Mandalorian was saying in rough, accented Standard. “That's all.”

“You don't have to like him,” his companion replied. “The question is, can he pay?”

They both wore scratched and dented armor in a dull green color, though they wore different armaments with different attachments and trophies. The shorter one had braids made out of some kind of hair hanging from one shoulder plate. “Ah,” the tall one seemed to take notice of Leia for the first time. “What about this one?”

“It's your cred. A little small, isn't she?”

“I like the small ones. They're more...appreciative.” Even though his face was hidden behind his helmet, there was an obvious leer in his voice and Isolder felt a stirring of protective concern. Of course Leia could handle herself, but-

“I'm afraid I'm not available right now, boys,” she was saying with a forced smile. “Try the sunroom. Lots of lovely ladies looking for company.”

“You don't _look_ unavailable,” the tall mercenary persisted, moving towards the sofa. The smile fell off her face as Leia scrambled backward on the cushions. “Don't let the armor scare ya, _Cyar'ika_. We're as gentle as baby polpians.”

“Just pick a different girl, 'Alor.” His friend was impatient. “Bur Elek's waiting for our answer.”

“And he can wait a little longer while I get sucked off. Shut the door, 'Roya.”

Leia had perked up at the mention of the tweaker's name, but her attention was quickly drawn back to 'Alor, who was removing his groin armor and unsnapping his pants. She stared stupidly at his cock, impressively long and half-erect.

“Run,” Isolder hissed under his breath. “Get out of there!”

She was clearly having the same thought, her eyes cut toward the door, but 'Roya was standing in the way. “It doesn't seem like a hard job,” he was saying. “The list of locations he wants to hole up in are practically vacation spots.”

“Yeah? Where did he have in mind?” 'Alor tilted his head to one side as he looked down at Leia, still frozen on the couch. “Pretty shy, aren't ya? Look at that blush.”

“It's fake,” 'Roya said in a bored tone. “They give them injections to stimulate blood flow.”

“Fake or not, it's charming.” The tall mercenary patted Leia's flushed cheek with a gloved hand. “C'mon, Missy. I haven't got all day.” His other hand went to his belt. “Look, here's your fee.” He tossed the credit chit onto the rug beside the sofa. “Just a quick blowjob, and forget anything ya hear, all right?”

Leia's eyes moved slowly from the money back to his cock, and Isolder's hands clenched into helpless fists. He knew that look. She was going to do it. She was going to do it for her precious mission, for the information that these men clearly had. Slowly she opened her painted red lips, guiding the mercenary's shaft into her mouth. Isolder wanted to look away, but not watching it felt even worse.

His stomach churned as 'Alor placed his hand on the back of her head and forced his long member deeper. Leia gagged and then recovered with effort, her eyes wet and her face crimson as she began to slide him and in and out of her mouth. “I love this girl,” the mercenary chuckled. “You'd think she never had a good serving of Mando meat before, wouldn't ya?” He thrust his hips forward, eliciting a distressed gasp from Leia as she struggled to breathe.

Isolder's hands clenched even tighter. He should be focused on his wife's wellbeing, but he could help thinking of all the times she'd taken him in her mouth with apparent ease. Was the Mandalorian really so much larger? He resisted the impulse to take his cock out for comparison.

“She does look like she's choking,” admitted 'Roya, tilting his helmeted head to one side as if to get a better look. “How's her mouth?”

“Hot and sweet,” 'Alor replied with a groan. _“Haar'chak_ , I must be halfway down her throat.”

Leia was moving steadily up and down now, her eyes shut in concentration and her lips wrapped tight around his shaft. Isolder was ashamed to realize that his body was rousing to the sight of his wife performing fellatio on another man, and he considered shutting off the recording. Perhaps he should take a break. Get some fresh air.

“You gotta try her,” 'Alor said, and Isolder's eyes snapped back toward the recording. The mercenary withdrew, his long cock rigid and shining with saliva. Leia sucked in a much-needed breath and gasped “what? Wait a minute-”

“Oh, we'll pay for two, _Cyar'ika_ , don't worry.” Another credit chit was tossed on the floor to join the first one, and 'Roya stepped up, taking out his own cock. It wasn't as long as his friend's, but was thick and getting hard fast. Leia stared at it helplessly as if in a trance. The mercenary snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Work, and get paid,” he rasped. “Act shy with me and I'll lay my belt across your ass.”

Anger flared up in her eyes, but before she could speak 'Alor stepped up behind her, stroking her hair and making soothing noises. “Don't scare the girl, ya ugly bastard,” he patted her back as if she were a skittish animal. “You'll have to excuse him, Missy, he's been a long time without a woman and forgotten his manners. You give some of that sweet tongue, and he'll be writin' ya sonnets before long.”

'Roya gave a derisive snort and slid his gloved hand up into Leia's hair. Her jaw clenched once, but she didn't resist when he pulled her face toward his cock. She had to stretch her mouth open wide to take in his girth, and she trembled just a little as she glanced up at him. “Mmmph,” was all she could manage in protest when 'Roya pulled on her hair again.

“Make it fast, girl.”

Whether from fear or just a desire to get it over with, Leia began to suck in earnest, the wet, slurping sound audible. 'Roya was not as vocally appreciative as his friend, but the slight rocking of his hips suggested that he was enjoying her efforts. Isolder's gut tightened when he saw 'Alor reappear behind his wife. She was leaning forward on the sofa, her weight supported by her hands and the one knee she had tucked up on the brocade cushions. The tall mercenary's cock was still exposed and erect as he knelt behind Leia on the couch. “Yer almost as pretty from this end,” he chucked, working his gloves off leisurely and laying them on the back of the sofa. His bare hand slid up her leg and under her short skirt.

“No,” Isolder choked out, just as Leia was coming to same startled realization. She started to pull away, but 'Roya seized her head between his hands, holding her in place while he fucked her mouth. The ties holding the top of her outfit up fell away under 'Alor's fingers, her full breasts swaying as she tried to squirm free. 'Alor cupped them with an appreciative growl, pinching her firm dark nipples. He had his knee between her legs now, further immobilizing her. Neither man seemed to notice or care that their playmate was fighting. Perhaps they thought she was still playing coy. Isolder gritted his teeth at their callousness.

He shouldn't watch this. He couldn't watch this. 'Alor pushed her skirt up to her waist, baring the full curve of her ass. No underwear. That seemed like unnecessary dedication to her disguise, but the thought flew from Isolder's mind in the next second when 'Alor thrust two fingers inside of her with a pleased groan. “ _Osik_ , I knew you'd be tight.”

Leia clawed at the gloved hands holding her head in a panic, and all at once 'Roya jerked and released her with a sharp curse. She tried to get around him, but he was much faster, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her back toward the couch. His arm shot forward and he grabbed her brutally by the throat.

“ _Udesii_ _!_ ” 'Alor shouted. “Let her go!”

“ _Bitch_ ,” 'Roya seethed. “She _bit_ me. What kind of sad excuse for a whore are you?” His fingers tightened, and Leia's eyes widened in terror. Her hands clutched at him in desperation as she fought to breathe.

“Let her go, 'Roya, _that's an order_.”

The mercenary obeyed, dropping her against the couch with a snort of disgust. Leia dropped facedown onto the cushions, half-gasping, half-sobbing with the need for air. Isolder's heart pounded with fear as 'Alor bent over her, his tone coaxing. “There, there. Can ya breathe now, _Cyar'ika_?”

After a moment she nodded, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wet.

“Ya can't do a man like that,” 'Alor continued reproachfully, rubbing her bare back soothingly as his spoke. “Maybe you're not one of the more experienced girls here, but lots of places will throw ya out for biting. You don't want us to call the manager, do you?”

The manager would blow her cover immediately. Leia closed her eyes and shook her head.

“ _I_ want to call the manager,” 'Roya added wrathfully, but his friend gestured for him to be silent.

“Now pick yourself up,” 'Alor urged her, “and apologize.”

“Apologize?” Leia sat up indignantly. “He nearly choked me to death!”

“Well, ya kind of startled him. And I'll take my share of the blame, I got carried away.” His hand went to his belt again, and he showed her the credit chits before adding them to the pile on the floor. “There's double your fee, all right? We ain't here to cheat ya or hurt ya. Now say you're sorry and all's well.”

Surely she would say something now. Isolder was sitting upright, stiff with tension as he watched his wife wrestle with her options. She drew in a shuddering breath and looked at the credits with resignation. “I apologize,” she said slowly to 'Roya, and Isolder nearly choked in shock. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

The Mandalorian's cock appeared unscathed, in fact, it was still remarkably hard. Leia gave it a sparing look and swallowed anxiously. “Do you want me to-”

“ _Osik_ , no,” 'Roya replied coldly. “Finish him off and then I'm making a complaint to the management.”

Fear flashed in her eyes, followed closely by grim determination. “There has to be something I can do...to make it up to you.”

'Alor stroked her bare arm, rounding over her shoulder and following the curve of her body. “See, she wants to make it right,” he said. “I'll bet she's worth a little nip. Come here, _Cyar'ika_. Take a ride, he'll see what he's missing.” He sat back on the cushions, his cock hard and waiting for her. Leia hesitated just a moment before straddling his lap, blushing furiously.

Isolder could see all of the details he wished he couldn't, like the sheen of her juices on her inner thighs and the way her lips parted as she sank down on his long shaft. The color in her cheeks had spread to the rest of her body, making her pale flesh glow with heat. She had to spread her legs wide to take him in, a soft, pitched moan escaping her. A twinge of jealousy struck him, followed closely by shame.

His wife was being forced to do this, he should be sickened and enraged, not jealous. Isolder pushed down the small, mean voice in his head that said that she wasn't really being _forced_ , Kuat's government was roughly alliance-friendly, all she had to do was identify herself as an intelligence officer. Even Mandalorians wouldn't want that kind of trouble, would they?

Was it her dedication to her mission that was keeping her silent, or was it possible that some part of her was enjoying this? He didn't want to believe it, but the doubt persisted. Especially when she was riding a big mercenary's cock right before his eyes, letting him squeeze her breasts while she writhed in his lap, her eyes shut and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Good girl,” 'Alor groaned encouragingly. “Good girl. Move that sweet little body for me. You have the loveliest tits, do ya know that? 'Roya, are they not perfect?” His companion's lack of response didn't seem to bother him. “Ahh...do that again. So wet now, aren't ya?” Behind her back, he beckoned to his friend, who was still sulking some distance away. “'Roya, you've never had pussy like this before,” he said, and this time his friend moved closer. 'Alor slowly pulled out, and Leia twisted helplessly, casting a wide-eyed look over her shoulder as 'Roya braced his knee against the couch and took hold of her hips. Her legs were spread wide over 'Alor's legs, her exposed backside thrust up as if she was presenting her slick and swollen pussy to be fucked.

Isolder felt his face go hot and his throat tighten. There was something about the sight that hit a long-buried primal chord and made him profoundly uncomfortable. Raised in a strict matriarchal culture, Isolder had never seen a woman displayed like that. And this was his _wife_ , his _queen_. For a moment his shame overwhelmed him, and his hand twitched toward the control, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it off.

Instead he watched as 'Roya speared his wife's cunt so hard that she pitched forward into 'Alor with a sharp, wordless cry. The other mercenary put his hands on her full breasts, squeezing them together around his slick shaft and enjoying the friction created by Roya's hard, short strokes. Leia bounced helplessly between them, her expression dazed.

“Did I not tell ya small girls were better?” 'Alor gloated, but his companion only grunted in reply. The same two fingers he'd put in Leia's pussy were now teasing against her lips, and after a moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth and sucked on them. The color in her face deepened and her eyelashes fluttered as she tasted herself.

'Alor put his fingers in her hair and pulled her head down, and she moved from sucking his fingers to sucking his cock. His hands freed, the mercenary began to tug and tease her nipples, and she gave a muffled cry as 'Roya's pace grew steadier and rougher. 'Alor swore under his breath and shifted back to thrusting into the smooth, wet valley between her breasts. She was panting so loudly every breath was nearly a moan. “'Roya?” 'Alor asked breathlessly, and then in a much sharper tone of voice when there was no answer, “ _'_ Roya _, we're not finished yet_.”

After a moment the shorter man gave in inarticulate snarl and pulled out. He stripped the glove off his right hand and plunged his fingers into Leia's sopping wet pussy. Isolder saw his wet fingers tracing a line between his wife's spread cheeks, and the knowledge of what he was about to do seared itself on his brain. “Still want to make it up to me?” He rasped, pressing his finger against her puckered rear entrance.

“Oh gods,” Leia whimpered, but 'Alor has his arms around her and there was nowhere to run.

“That's not an answer,” 'Roya replied cruelly.

“Yes,” She conceded miserably. “I want to make it up to you.”

“Not good enough.”

“I want to make up it up to you,” she tried again, a sharp note of desperation in her voice. “I'm sorry for biting you. Please...please take me. F-fuck me. Fuck my ass.”

“That's better,” he said in a patronizing tone, and Leia gave a helpless moan as he pumped his finger in and out of her asshole. “You want 'Alor to fuck your pussy at the same time?”

“I-” It hit her at the men moved closer. “Wait. I can't possibly -”

“You're a lucky girl,” 'Alor said, his voice rough with desire. “Not every woman can say she's had two Mandos at once.”

“Don't get shy again,” 'Roya warned, his voice a low growl. “I'm low on patience.” He pinched her right buttock and she squealed and jerked forward. 'Alor gathered her tighter into his arms, his voice low and soothing again.

“Don't be afraid, _Cyar'ika_ , we'll fit.”

“Please,” she begged, but she let herself be impaled again on 'Alor's thick shaft again, her face scarlet with shame. It seemed to Isolder that she had given up. Her only protest was a strangled whimper as 'Roya put his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down until her breasts were flattened against 'Alor's armored chest. Inch by inch, 'Roya's thick cock disappeared into her ass while 'Alor stroked her face and murmured “breathe, _Cyar'ika_ , just breathe.” Her petite body looked even smaller sandwiched between the two Mandalorians.

“ _Osik_ ,” 'Alor muttered, sounding as he was struggling to breathe himself. “I _love_ small girls. 'Roya?”

“ _Fierfek_ ,” was his companion's only reply. 'Alor gave a short laugh.

“I know. You're driving, 'Roya. When ya can.”

The other mercenary moved his hands slowly from Leia's hips to cup her breasts from behind. He gave them a squeeze and growled “say it again.”

“Fuck me,” she said, gulping in air when he moved, carefully and slowly. It was obvious from the look on her face that she wasn't exactly comfortable, but she didn't seem to be in pain either. She looked more shell-shocked than anything, like she couldn't believe what was happening. Isolder could hardly believe it himself. Then she moaned, a guttural, unmistakable sound of pleasure and his heart nearly stopped. Her eyes were half-closed, she looked barely conscious and yet somehow vibrantly alive. 

He couldn't watch this. He couldn't see his wife stuffed full of cock and moaning, the rough hands of two mercenaries stroking her breasts and hips and hair. For the thousandth time he reached for the controls, intending to shut it off. It had to be an act. She was afraid for her life. She couldn't possibly be _enjoying_ it. Then Leia gave a sharp gasp, her body stiffening as a look of pure bliss flooded her face, and Isolder discovered that the cold, sick feelings in his stomach could actually get worse.

'Roya responded immediately to her climax, thrusting into her ass with renewed effort. Leia was limp and unresistant, her face pressed into 'Alor's chest, her hair falling over her face. 'Roya came with a strangled groan and 'Alor didn't last much longer. The tall Mandalorian gave a triumphant shout as he clutched her hips and filled her pussy with cum. Isolder could see it leaking it out of her, from both her holes when 'Roya moved aside. Then the recording ending, so abruptly that he realized he was still staring at the empty air a full minute later.

Bitter emotions filled him, led foremost by helpless rage. He wanted to hunt down these savage Mandalorians, he would find out who they were and make them pay for their error. Even in his anger, he knew this was an impractical plan. He knew nothing about them, other than their names and armor, and both were easily changed. And he was able to find them, then what? They were completely ignorant of their crime. As far as they were concerned, they'd gone to a whorehouse and gotten what they paid for. They were sleazy, uncivilized miscreants, but how could he hold them responsible when Leia refused to tell them she wasn't a whore? When she insisted on going on with her old friends and her old life instead of embracing one by his side?

No, these were disloyal thoughts, unworthy of Hapes royalty. He couldn't exactly blame the Mandalorians, but neither could he blame his wife for doing what she thought she had to do. Perhaps the only person he could truly blame was himself. Perhaps he should have tried harder to convince Leia to stay where she belonged. Perhaps he should have made she felt that she truly belonged in the first place.

Isolder recognized his guilt, not only for failing to protect his wife and queen, but because no matter what happened now, he would never be able to look at her the same way again.

* * *

LOMIKA LOMAH, CAM4 STAN 16:59

“Ah, _Cyar'ika_ ,” Fenn Shysa sighed. “I'll help ya get out of your marriage anytime.”

Leia lifted her face from where it had been smushed against the Mandalorian's breastplate. “I sincerely hope it won't be necessary to do this again.”

Fenn removed his helmet and ran his fingers through his sweat-damp blond hair. “Should we cut that last bit, when ya came?”

“No,” she said wearily, raising herself up as much as her aching, exhausted body would allow. “He has to see _you_ come, so when he finds out I'm pregnant...” Water was still running in the adjacent fresher. Leia cut her eyes toward the door and raised her brows questioningly, but Fenn made a dismissive gesture.

“No chance he'd think it was his, then?”

“The timing's all wrong. And even if I could convince him, I couldn't live like that, always waiting for him to find out, watching to see who the baby looks like-” Her voice caught in her throat, and after a moment she shook her head. “With any luck, he'll be so repulsed by the entire thing he'll give me a quiet divorce and the Alliance will still have their treaty.”

“I don't think you'll need luck,” Fenn said slyly. “Not a lotta men can see their wife fill a Mando sandwich and come back from it.” He touched her face gently and his tone sobered. “And you were awfully convincing. Tell me true now, we didn't hurt ya?”

“No,” She dropped her eyes and blushed. “You both did everything exactly right. And the...uh...preparations you recommended helped.” She gingerly eased herself into a sitting position and sighed. “I never should have married him. It was a mistake. And then when I saw Han again...” She looked down at her still-flat belly and laid a hand protectively over it.

“I'm sure the three of you will be very happy,” Fenn said kindly. “But if that space bum doesn't treat ya right, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you,” Leia said sincerely. “I can never repay you for this. Ever.” Her eyes went back to the 'fresher door and her expression turned pensive. “But Fenn, about him, he's not-”

“Don't let it concern ya for a minute,” he interrupted in a quiet, sure voice. “Ya needed someone who could keep his mouth shut about this little game of Good Mando, Bad Mando, and he's not likely to go running to the 'bloids, is he?” His voice dropped even lower. “Trust me.” Leia started to say something else, but the door opened and Boba Fett returned the room, all of his armor in place.

“Are we done?”

“I reckon,” Fenn said, lazily arranging his own clothing and armor. “A fine time, and all, but we should get going.”

“You said you had a way to send it anonymously?” Leia asked nervously, pulling her tunic back up and fumbling with the ties at the shoulder.

“That's Fett's department. Might want to keep a copy of your own, Le'ika. Might be we should all have one.”

“No,” Leia and Fett both spoke at once, and Leia grimaced as the laces eluded her trembling fingers and the tunic slid down again. She yanked it back up for another try, then looked back over her shoulder, startled, when the bounty hunter put his hands over hers and retied the tunic neatly.

“Thank you,” she muttered, smoothing her skirt over her legs.

“I need a drink,” Fenn declared, dropping a kiss on her cheek and and replacing his helmet. “Docking bay in forty?”

“Fine,” Fett replied shortly, approaching the security camera. Leia watched him, her spine stiff, until she couldn't hold it inside any longer.

“I know you're not Boba Fett.”

He paused, turning just slightly toward her. “Who am I, then?”

“I don't know,” she admitted. “I never knew who was under that helmet before, and I don't know now, but I know one thing about Boba Fett. I know he's dead.”

“Is that so.”

“I was there. I saw Han knock him into the mouth of the Sarlaac,” she insisted. “If he's not dead, then he's being slowly digested over thousands of years.”

“That's one possibility."

Leia gave him a sharp look. “Just so we understand each other. If you ever think for a moment about telling anyone about my little secret – just remember, I know a secret about you too. Besides,” she added, “if you were really Boba Fett, you wouldn't be here. What possible motivation could you have for helping Han?”

“Maybe someone offered me the chance to fuck his pregnant girlfriend in the ass.” Leia's eyes widened, and the silence seemed to stretch out forever. Finally his shoulders lifted in a shrug. “Or maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not the same man. Doesn't seem to matter. People see the armor and they see Boba Fett. They see results. And you'll get yours, I'll guarantee that.”


End file.
